Tables comprising table-tops which can be adjusted to the optimum working height and/or inclination have been known for a long time and are recently finding ever broader application, in particular as tables for EDP equipment where they permit the adjustment of the optimum height of the keyboard and display screen. The adjustment of the table-top is rendered possible, for instance, by the use of worm drives. But drives of this type are very expensive which makes them unsuited for the more economical models of such tables. In tables of this latter category one therefore provides simple stop means at leg portions arranged to slide relative to each other, which stop means serve to retain the table-top at different heights and/or inclinations. The adjustment of the table-top must be effected manually. Arrangements of this type may be provided with spring means to counterbalance the weight of the table-top and, thus, to simplify the adjustment of the table-top to the desired position. The spring arrangements used heretofore to serve this purpose consisted of helical springs or gas springs arranged within the leg portions of the table-top. But helical springs have an unfavourable spring characteristic in so far as the spring force varies in proportion to the compression of the spring so that relatively long springs must be used if excessive variations of the spring force are to be avoided when the table-top is adjusted in height. Similar problems are encountered also with gas springs as their spring force varies in proportion to the enclosed gas volume. Moreover, gas springs are relatively expensive which fact also sets certain limits to their use. It is a common feature of all such springs that they occupy considerable space in the trestle leg portions.